Romance in the Rain
by Tsuki no Tennyo
Summary: Her eyes, once full of life were now dull and lifeless. What is this sudden attraction he has for her? Can he be the one to help her heal her broken heart? [Sess x Kag Oneshot]


Romance in the Rain

Author: Tsuki no Tennyo

Rating:****PG-13

Genre: Drama/Romance

Paring: Sesshoumaru/Kagome

Summary: Her eyes, once full of life were now dull and lifeless. What is this sudden attraction he has for her? Can he be the one to help her heal her broken heart?

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, isn't that obvious?

* * *

Rain was pouring down gently over the Sengoku Jidai era. Everyone were safely inside some sort of shelter to escape the rain; all except one person.

'_I should've known it wasn't meant to be. It was obvious. But then, love is blind, right,_' Kagome though to herself silently as she sat under the Goshinboku.

Kagome laughed bitterly to herself. "I'm such an idiot."

Meanwhile, not too far away from her were Sesshoumaru, Jaken, and Rin.

Rin was dancing and singing in the rain. She stopped when she saw a dark figure sitting under a tree. "Sesshoumaru-sama, there's a lady sitting alone over there!"

"Don't bother Sesshoumaru-sama with such foolish thing," squawked the faithful servant of Sesshoumaru.

"It's not foolish," said the young girl defensively.

"It's too, right Sesshoumaru-sama?"

"Jaken, your voice annoys me," said the young lord.

"H-hai, Sesshoumaru-sama! This lo-," before he could finished Sesshoumaru interrupted him.

"Silent." And silence was what greeted him back.

"Rin, stay here with Jaken," said the lord in a tone that told her not to argue or disobey with him. Gracefully, Sesshoumaru stood up from where he sat on a tree trunk and walked towards where Rin mentioned before.

Sesshoumaru stopped suddenly. '_It's that hanyou's wench! But where are that hanyou and her friends? No matter, she'll still be useful in one way or another._'

Sesshoumaru continued walking, quietly as if he's about to pounce on his prey. But the young miko noticed him anyway. Kagome looked up at Sesshoumaru; no feeling could be seen from the usual smiling young woman.

"Hello Sesshoumaru-sama," whispered Kagome, hoarsely. "Inuyasha is not here. He's too busy with his precious Kikyou."

Sesshoumaru stared at the young woman. '_So that's why she's alone. Still, the hanyou does need her for the jewel shards._'

As if she read his mind, Kagome said, "Inuyasha does not need me. He has Kikyou, the perfect miko. The one that does not screwed up time after time."

"What about your friends," spoke the lord for the first time. Why did he care? She was after all another useless human. Then again, she had proved herself to be different from all the cowering humans he had seen. In a way, she was like Rin.

"They still have business with Naraku, so they left with him," replied Kagome, softly.

Sesshoumaru bent down, and lifted her chin so he could look at her face. She looks pale as if she hadn't eaten anything in a while. Her eyes, once filled with different emotions were now dull and lifeless. He examined her eyes closely; they weren't red or puffy so that meant she wasn't crying.

He still had yet figured out why he was so concern about her. He didn't know why he asked his next question. To understand why she fell in love with his half brother? To satisfy his curiosity? That was it. His curiosity, decided the lord.

"Why do you love him," asked Sesshoumaru, still cupping her chin in his hand.

She stared at the lord, not sure why he was suddenly interested in her. She whispered softly, "Because I do. He used to protect me and saved me."

Sesshoumaru though for a moment; registering in what she said. "Anybody can do that."

It was Kagome's turn to ask the questions. "Why do you care? As I recall, you yourself said that humans are worthless creatures."

Sesshoumaru was taken aback by the sudden question, but he did not show it. He closed his eyes, trying to think of a reasonable answer for the same questions he himself was thinking of a while ago.

He opened his eyes moments later, ignoring Kagome's questions. He gently stroked her cheek and wiped a strand of hair away from her face,

Kagome smacked his hand away from her. "You didn't answer my question!"

Sesshoumaru, a bit shocked, stared at her. No one, absolutely no one has ever done that to him. Sesshoumaru's emotionless mask quickly returns as soon as it came. Sesshoumaru pinned Kagome against the tree. "How dare you do that to this Sesshoumaru."

Sesshoumaru looked at her. She wasn't scared of him or anything. She just continued to stare at him with those lifeless eyes of hers. "Woman, did you hear what I say?"

"I heard," was all she said.

"Well," asked the now frustrated lord. Why was he getting angry? She didn't do anything except smacked his hand away. Sure, no one has ever done that to him. Now that he thought about it, why _was_ he stroking her cheek?

He loosens his grips on her. He stared in her eyes and whispered, "Forget about that mongrel. He doesn't deserve your feelings."

Did her ears deceived her or did she just hear something the great Lord of the West say that didn't involved Tetsusaiga, killing, or worthless humans? She wasn't sure what to think. She was happy there was someone there to comfort her in a way, but she was also confused.

She asked Sesshoumaru again, "Why do you care?"

"Because," was all he said before he placed his lips on hers in a gentle kiss. Kagome's eyes widen. What was going on? This ruthless, merciless demon was kissing her! At first she was confused, now she's even more confused. After debating whether or not to push him away from her, she decided to just go with the flow.

She slowly wrapped her arms around his neck, deepening their kiss. Sesshoumaru was surprised by her action. Heck, he was surprised by his own actions. Is he turning into his father and falling in love with a human? For now, he pushed the question aside.

Sesshoumaru wrapped his arms around Kagome's waist, and pulled her close to him. He nibbled on her bottom lips, begging for entrance into her mouth. His wish was granted when she opened her mouth wide enough for his tongue to enter.

He let his tongue explore her mouth as one of his hands slid under her shirt and began stroking her stomach gently. Kagome let out a happy sigh. She had never felt this wonderful feeling. Not even when she was with Inuyasha.

She gasped when she felt his hand fondling one of her breast. Sesshoumaru mentally grinned and continued. Kagome let out a soft moan as her finger ran through Sesshoumaru's wet hair.

After what seemed like an eternity, the two, reluctantly, broke from their kiss to breathe. Sesshoumaru began kissing her neck gently. He then heard her voice, whispering the same question again. "Why?"

Sesshoumaru stopped, sat down on the tree, and pulled her into his lap. Kagome rested her head on his shoulder as she felt him holding her close to him.

"Honestly, I don't know," was his answer.

They stayed like that for a moment, not wanting to let go of the other. Sesshoumaru broke the silence. "A broken heart does heal."

Kagome stared at him, puzzled. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, everything heals given time. A wound heals. A cut heals. A heart heals. It just takes longer, but it does heal nonetheless."

Kagome though for a moment about what he said. He was right. A heart does heal. You just have to give it time. Then Kagome did something that surprised Sesshoumaru a bit. For the first time since her heart was broken, she cried.

Sesshoumaru at first didn't know what to do. He followed his instinct, and just held her close to him, rubbing her back gently. When all of Kagome's tears were cried, she looked up at him, wiped away the remaining tears, and smiled.

"Thank you," she said as she kissed his cheek.

"For what," Sesshoumaru questioned.

"Just for being here whether or not you mean all of this." She got up from where she sat in his lap, and started walking towards the well that lets her travel across time.

Out of curiosity, or so he thinks, Sesshoumaru asked, "Where are you going?

Kagome turned around and smiled, "Home, to heal my broken heart."

She stood there smiling, and then she said. "Perhaps we will meet again…Sesshoumaru-sama."

He was confused. What just happened here? He kissed her, she smiled. All of this was too confusing. He was broken out of his thought when Rin ran up to him crying.

"Jaken-sama was mean to Rin," cried the young girl.

"Fool-" the little green demon's face was met with Sesshoumaru's foot as the lord walked towards the crying girl and picked her up in his arms.

He looked towards where Kagome was heading. '_Yes. Perhaps we will…Kagome._'

_The End_

* * *

Author's Note: I hope this little one-shot made up for my long absent in writing. Yes, the characters were slightly OOC, but that's to be expected in this situation, right? A sequel will _not_ be written. I like how it ended, so I'm going to keep it that way.

Please review and tell me what you think. Constructive criticisms are welcomed, flames are not. Also, do not state the obvious OOC-ness or corniness. I know they're there.


End file.
